Alexis Warren
Alexis 'Lexi' Warren is the main Protaganist in the Bad girls Don't Die series (the best books in the world). She acts bad but inside, she cares about her friends and family. Especially her sister Kasey. She loves her boyfriend, Carter Blume and her closest friends, Megan Wiley and Kasey Warren. Apearance Alexis has a tomboyish style. Her eyes are blue and her hair was pink until half way through From Bad To Cursed, where the pink dye was washed out to a shiny, smooth dark brown until she dyed her hair white in As Dead As It Gets. Personality Alexis is your typical bad girl. She is sarcastic and and messes things up for other people, even though she is nice to most of her friends. She loves photographing on film. Her personality changes throughout the series as she seems to become a nicer person. Relationships 'Romances' Carter Blume Boyfriend/ Ex-boyfriend (former) Main Article: Calexis Alexis and Carter met when Carter accidentally hit Alexis on the head with a door. Lydia was mad at him but Alexis didn't seem to mind. Carter offered to take Alexis to the nurse as it was his fault. The teacher agreed and they went. On the way and whilst there, Carter kept on complementing Alexis. Alexis asked for his name and he replied. They had obvious crushes on each other but didn't get together until the end of the first book and from then had an on and off relationship. Carter's eyes are blue. Jared Elkins Ex-boyfriend/ Enemy/ Crush-By-On (former) Main Article: Jalexis Jared and Alexis met when they were both semi-finalists in the photography contest. When they met, Jared had a crush on Alexis but she told him she had a boyfriend, but Jared didn't give up. Nothing was later said about him liking her and they were good friends until As Dead As It Gets. They were shown to be good friends seems as they talked on the phone for ten minutes. 'Friends' Megan Wiley Best Friend/ Enemy (former)/ Attempted Murderer (while possesed/) Main Article: Alexan Megan and Alexis were enemies at the start of the first book. Megan was the first person to realize that Kasey was possessed and wanted to help but Alexis denied it. Alexis later turned to Megan for help when finally realising that Kasey was possesed by a ghost called Sarah and warned Megan when Kasey (Sarah) wanted to kill her. She also was possesed by Aralt to kill Alexis twice. Kasey Warren Close Friend/ Sister/ Attempted Murderer (while possesed) Main Article: Asey Kasey and Alexis are sisters, and are shown to be really close. The first chapter of the first book was Kasey and Alexis talking. They love each other and wouldn't know what to do if they didn't have each other, even though Kasey got Alexis involved in paranormal activity twice. Alexis was really worried when Kasey was possesed. Kasey tried to kill Alexis in the first book. They interact most throughout the series. Mimi Laird Friend/ Enemy (former) Alexis' feelings toward Mimi change throughout the series. At first, Alexis hated Mimi because Mimi was horrible to her sisters. Later on in From Bad to Cursed, Mimi and Alexis both joined the Sunshine Club and started becoming friends. In As Dead As It Gets, when Alexis was rejected by everyone because of her murder of Jared, Mimi stood up for Alexis and we can see they are good friends and Mimi is loyal to Kasey and Alexis. Lydia Small Best Friend/ Enemy (former)/ Attempted Murderer (while influenced) Lydia Small was part of the Doom Squad, and Alexis' former best friend in Bad Girls Don't Die until Alexis ditched her for Megan. Lydia hated her and attempted to kill her in defense of Aralt, but it backfired when Aralt killed her instead. In As Dead As It Gets, Lydia made her appearance as a ghost and Alexis and her become extremely good friends. 'Enemies' Pepper Laird Enemy(former)/ Distant Friends Pepper and Alexis have been enemies since the first book. Pepper was introduced when Alexis was forced to work with her for the Homecoming Banquet. Pepper started insulting Kasey to Alexis after Kasey (Sarah) tried to murder Pepper's little sister Mimi. We could see Pepper was annoyed about Alexis and Carter's relationship. Later on in From Bad to Cursed Gets when Alexis becomes Megan's friend, Pepper and Alexis became distant acquaintances who had no real liking for each other. This Section Of The Page Is Incomplete Trivia *Before she was friends with Megan she was friends with Lydia Small and the Doom Squad *She has dyed her hair twice. **Once pink and once white. *Her boyfriend is Carter Blume. *She has dated Jared Elkins *She was one of Aralt's girls *She witnessed Lydia Small's death. *She won a photography contest. *She's present for all three books *Her little sister is Kasey Warren Category:Protaganist Category:Teenagers Category:As Dead As It Gets Category:Bad Girls Don't Die Category:From Bad Category:Bad Girls Don't Die (book)